


genealogy

by cis_king_uwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Inbreeding, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Redemption, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cis_king_uwu/pseuds/cis_king_uwu
Summary: Hermione discovers something about herself believed to be impossible





	1. heritage

**September, 1998**

**Potions Classroom, The Dungeons, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

The room was silent except for the sounds of students working on their potions. Not many ‘eigthth’ year students returned to Hogwarts, those who were still alive anyway, after the final battle but there were enough to have relatively full classes. Hermione Granger had jumped at the chance to finish her schooling, dragging both Harry and Ron with her. She knew that they all could have easily started jobs at the Ministry the moment the war ended but they needed some normalcy for a while. They deserved a  _normal_ year at Hogwarts, as did everyone else in their year. 

All of the professors, Slughorn in particular, seemed to want the students to have a healthy transition back to the castle. So that’s why the students of a NEWT-level Potions class were brewing a family tree potion, something that seems more apt for a class of First years. If Professor Snape was teaching Potions instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts, they would be brewing something meant for their ability level. 

Professor Snape had hardly survived the final battle, he seemed to have died right in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so it was a surprise to everyone that he decided to keep teaching at Hogwarts. He didn’t keep it a secret that he hated the majority, if not all, of the students and without the war he didn’t need to keep reporting to both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Maybe he actually did enjoy teaching and just kept that secret from everyone. Merlin, along with the rest of the Wizarding world, knows that the man is capable of keeping them.

The potion was simple; mix all the ingredients together, add a piece of the brewers hair when done and then put a droplet on a piece of parchment to see the brewers family tree back at least three generations, depending upon how much potion is put into the piece of parchment. Hermione’s parents were off in Australia, not knowing they had a daughter at all, while all of her other family were either dead or didn’t remember who she was. Both of her parents were only children and their parents were as well. 

Hermione looked down at her potion with a sigh. The murky beige liquid seemed to be mocking her, just asking her to put a piece of her hair in it. She didn’t have any blood family left so why even bother? The only family she had left, Harry and the Weasley’s, wouldn’t even show up on the piece of parchment. But Harry was in the same boat as her and he was still diligently working, so she would do the same. 

She took a singular piece of curly hair and tugged, hissing in pain when it was pulled from her scalp. She dropped it in the cauldron and quickly moved her hand away as the liquid began to hiss and steam just a little bit. The potion swirled around in the cauldron and slowly shifted from its original murky beige to a solid cream color.

Hermione looked around the room to see where everyone else was at. Harry and Ron seemed to be at the hair pulling stage, judging by them gritting their teeth and dropping something into their cauldrons, Ginny seemed to be where she was as did the Slytherins in the other corner of the room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville seemed to be messing around, all silently laughing about something one of them had whispered to the others. Professor Slughorn was at his desk, reading what looked like a copy of one of the textbooks for their class. 

“Hey, ‘Mione” Ginny whispers from across the table, nudging Hermione’s foot underneath the table with hers. 

“Yeah?” Hermione whispered back. 

“Have you put yours on parchement yet?” Ginny asks. 

Hermione shakes her head ‘no’. 

“Have you?” She asks. 

“I’m about to. Let’s do it together, shall we?” Ginny asks with a partial smile on her face. 

Hermione nods and moves her stack of parchment to right next to her cauldron. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ginny doing the same. Hermione grabs a pipet and carefully puts some of the potion in it. She moves the pipet out of the cauldron to on top of the stack of parchment before looking back up at Ginny. It takes her a few more seconds before the redhead is looking back up at her. They nod their heads at each other and drop some of their potion onto the parchment. 

Hermione, not needing to see her parents’ names appear on her parchment, looked across the table at Ginny. She seemed to be enamoured by her own piece of parchment, watching the names appear slowly in black ink. It was as if someone was writing the names right there on the parchement and Hermione would be lying if she said that the magic behind it wasn’t fascinating. 

She, now wanting to see the magical writing close up, looked down at her own piece of parchment. Hermione gasped loud enough to draw attention from everyone sitting around her. 

“Hermione? What’s wrong?” Ginny asks, a concerned look immediately taking hold of her face. 

Hermione wanted to respond but she couldn’t form the words, they died in her throat as soon as she thought of them. 

**_Hermione Jean Granger_**

**_(adopted name)_ **

**_DOB; September 19th, 1979_ **

**_|_ **

**_Eva Fawley & Regulus Arcturus Black_ **

**_DOB; June 18th, 1961_ **

**_DOB; June 25th, 1961_**

The rest of the family tree was being filled in but Hermione didn’t get to see it, as Ginny had grabbed the piece of parchment. Harry and Ron had also walked over during the time Hermione was looking at it, both of them crowding around Ginny so they could also read what was on the parchement. 

The three of them all looked up at Hermione within seconds of each other, their eyes as wide as saucers. They all shared a look with each other before turning their attention back to their friend. 

“D-did you-“ Ron started. 

“No, I didn’t know Ronald. Which is why I’m as shocked, more actually, than the three of you” Hermione snapped, clearly not in the mood for incessant questioning. 

Before anyone else could say anything, the bell marking the end of the period sounded. Potions was their last class of the day so now Hermione is going to be stuck with the three of them, not so much Ginny, questioning her for the next few hours about what the parchement says. 

“For homework write a four inch essay on why you think I assigned this particular potion!” Slughorn shouts out to the class as they begin to clean up. 

Ginny puts the piece of parchment back down next to Hermione before returning to her station to clean it, as do Harry and Ron. Hermione bottles up some of the potion and magically cleans out the rest, just like the rest of her classmates do. She gathers all of her stuff and, luckily, is the first out of all of her friends to leave the classroom. 

She sighed, feeling tears rush to her eyes. Her feet began to bring her to the library, the once place she knew that she could find solace in at a time like this. Harry and Ron won’t follow her due to their immense dislike towards such an academic atmosphere after classes and Ginny knows to not bother Hermione when she goes to the library anyway. 

She would have to do some research on this ‘Eva Fawley’ woman. Maybe she would have some of the answers that Hermione now needs. 


	2. research

**September, 1998**

**The Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Thank Merlin that there was basically nobody in the library that day. Hermione wasn’t in the right frame of mind right now to be dealing with a bunch of rambunctious First years or Fourth years making out in every empty corner that they could find. Not many students like hanging out in the library when they don’t need to so it was usually deserted at the beginning of term, just like it is right now. And thank Merlin that no one, especially Harry or Ron, had followed her there.

Hermione was sitting at a table tucked away in the furthest corner from the door, helping her hide from anyone else who might be in the room, with her stuff spread across the whole table. It’s the same table that she’s done homework at, either alone or with friends, for basically the past seven years. She’s been sitting there for a little over two hours at this point, trying to do as much research into the woman who was her ‘mother’ as humanly possible. It also didn’t hurt to get more informed about her ‘fathers side of the family’ so she’s doing that as well. 

When she had entered the library after Potions that day, Hermione had asked Madam Pince for every book that they had on Pureblood families and the ‘sacred 28’ families. She needed to know if this ‘Eva Fawley’ was indeed a Pureblood, let alone a witch at all, and if she’s still alive. Regulus is dead so maybe Voldemort found out about their relationship and had Eva killed as well. Hopefully she isn’t dead so Hermione can get the answers she wants and also still have a ‘mother’.

So now she had roughly thirty books on the table, along with her own stuff, all about different Pureblood families and family trees. The two books in front of her right now were the ones on the Black and Fawley families. There was a lot of information to get through and that made Hermione one hundred percent sure that this won’t be her only visit like this in the coming days. 

According to the book on the Black family, Regulus was born on June 25th, 1961 to Orion and Walburga Black. His older brother is Sirius Black, who is also his third cousin. Inbreeding seemed to be something that the Black family did quite well, no matter how disgusting that it is, just like most large Pureblood families did or still do. He, along with his brother, grew up in the ancestral house of the Black family, better known as 12 Grimmauld place. Regulus was sorted into Slytherin house in 1972 and finished his schooling at Hogwarts in 1979. That same year, he defected from the Death Eaters and stole Salazar Slytherin’s locket. He was murdered by Voldemort soon after at the young age of eighteen years old. 

He had figured out that Voldemort was using Horcruxes before Dumbledore had, which is pretty impressive for an eighteen year old, but died before he could destroy one. Without Regulus, they wouldn’t have been able to defeat Voldemort and win the war. It’s just a pity that he wasn’t able to see his work pay off. Or meet his daughter, apparently. Hermione still couldn’t accept, well it hasn’t even been a day yet, that she wasn’t the daughter of Wendell and Monica Granger. Why hadn’t they told her that she was adopted? Unless someone made them promise to not tell her and now they would never have the chance to explain their actions. 

Hermione sighed. 

She wished that they were never assigned the family tree potion in Potions. If they were never assigned the potion, Hermione wouldn’t have found out about her true parentage. She would still believe that the Grangers were her parents and probably believe that for the rest of her life. But then she would be living a lie, a lie that not even her adoptive parents were able to explain to her now. 

The book on the Fawley family was much shorter than the one on the Most Noble House of Black, probably due to the amount of members each family has or something like that. Eva Fawley was born on June 18th, 1961 to Reginald Fawley and Regina Fawley nèe Nott. She had two siblings; Reginald Fawley II and Jonathan Fawley. The Fawley siblings were all sorted into Slytherin, just like most Purebloods. Reginald II graduated front Hogwarts in 1977, Eva graduated in 1979, and Jonathan graduated in 1981. It doesn’t say if either of the brothers are married or have children, same thing for Eva. 

But, it doesn’t say that Eva’s dead in the book on the Fawley family while the book on the Black family said that Regulus was. So Hermione’s biological mother is alive? With a surprising amount of energy, Hermione pulls out a quill and a piece of parchment out of her messenger bag. Maybe if she wrote a letter to her biological mother, Eva would want to get in to contact with her. 

_Dear Ms. Eva Fawley,_

_I am aware of the unprecedented nature of this letter, as we have never corespondent before, but it is something that needs to be done. I have very recently discovered that you are my biological mother and I have many questions that I would like to ask you. I hope that you are doing well and that this letter reaches you in a timely fashion._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

With a small huff, Hermione casts an instant drying spell on the ink so she can fold it up and put it in an envelope. The Owlery will be closing soon so she should probably bring the letter there now. Hermione quickly gathers her things, leaving the books in a neat pile on the corner of the table, before grabbing her bag and beginning to walk out of the library. She gives Madam Pince a small smile as she leaves the room, a polite gesture reserved specifically for teachers.

Hermione walks down the surprisingly deserted hall, slowing down slightly when she hears familiar voices. From where she’s standing she can hear Professor McGonagall, Harry, and possibly Ron having a conversation. She continues forward, knowing that she would have to see people she’s friends with eventually. Hermione turns the corner and almost immediately makes eye contact with both Harry and Ron. 

Standing in the middle of the hallway are Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and a man that she’s never seen before. Perhaps he’s Professor McGonagall’s replacement as the Charms Professor. She started out the year being both the new Headmistress of the school and the Charms Professor but it’s obvious that the work load is just way too much for her. She’ll probably make an announcement about the new Professor, if this is who this man is, at dinner tonight or breakfast tomorrow morning. 

The man has medium-length auburn curls and emerald green eyes. Hermione has most definitely never seen this wizard before, as he seemed to be at least in his mid-to-late-thirties. But there is something about him that is....familiar.

Professor McGonagall turns to look at Hermione, seeing how both Harry and Ron had been silently staring at her for nearly ten seconds at that point. 

“Ah, Miss Granger! This is our newest Charms Professor, Jonathan Fawley” Professor McGonagall says with a smile.

Hermione forces her face to remain neutral. There’s no way that this man is Jonathan Fawley, her uncle. That coincidence is just too big. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Professor” Hermione says as politely as possible. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see her two best friends looking between her and the new Professor with slightly wide eyes. Of course they would, they had seen her parchment in Potions at the same time that Ginny did. The new Charms Professor gives Hermione a polite smile and nod.

“Well, we have things to do so we’ll leave you three be” Professor McGonagall says before starting to walk away. 

Professor Fawley follows closely behind her, not giving the three students a second look. Well that’s kind of rude but it could also mean that he has no idea that Hermione is actually his niece. Or he’s just a really good actor. 

When they’re out of hearing distance, Hermione lets out a loud sigh that she didn’t realize that she was keeping in. The two boys give her weird looks but she doesn’t exactly give a damn. She needs to get to the Owlery before it started getting dark out. 

Without saying a word to either Harry or Ron, Hermione starts walking down the hallway once again. After a few moments, she hears them start to follow her as she walked. Of course they were following her, that’s one of the things they both did extremely well. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, sounding a little concerned. 

“The Owlery” Hermione says flatly.

”Why?” Ron asks another one of his stupid questions. 

“To send a letter. I don’t need you two following me around either” Hermione snapped. 

“Fine, we’ll see you in the Common room” Harry says. 

Hermione trudges on, not even bothering to look behind her. The boys don’t need to follow her wherever she goes, she’s allowed to have a life that’s separate from them now that the war is over and done. Even during the war they kept their own secrets from her so they shouldn’t be getting mad at her now for wanting to have something that’s exclusively hers. 

Harsh slaps of cold wind is the only thing that greets her when she leaves the castle. It’s only September but the weather makes it feel like it’s November already, which means that it’s going to be a long and cold winter. She usually doesn’t go to the Owlery alone, seeing as how she didn’t own an Owl during her previous years at Hogwarts. Molly, however, insisted that she have one this year so that’s how she ended up with a snowy owl named Jonah. 

There are other students outside, mostly First and Second years taking advantage of the ‘warm’ weather before curfew. Usually at this time of year the grounds are absolutely crawling with students but the harsh winds have driven mostly everyone inside. The only sound around her is the occasional crunch of leaves and twigs underneath her feet. 

Hermione all but ran up the stone steps of the Owlery. It was getting cold and she didn’t bring a heavy enough jacket to be unbothered by the weather. It took her a few minutes to find Jonah, he looks about the same to half of the other snowy owls there with little to no differentiating characteristics. She gives him a treat as she ties her letter to Eva to his foot. He perches on her arm as she walked over to one of the relatively empty windows. 

“Bring this to Eva Fawley” Hermione says as Jonah flies out the window and into the sky. 

Hopefully Eva will respond to Hermione’s letter in a timely fashion, if she responds at all. 


	3. family

**September, 1998**

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Hermione slipped into the Common Room during dinner that night, not wanting to see any of her friends. Especially Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They would have too many questions and the reality of her situation is too much to handle without them berating her with them. She’ll have to explain everything to them but only when she has all the information and has had enough time to process everything. 

There was no one else in the Common Room, leaving it void of sound other than the crackles of the fire in the fireplace. Hermione sighed and sunk down into the chair next to the fire. 

It couldn’t be a mere coincidence that on the same day that she learned of her true identity that her biological uncle also showed up at Hogwarts. What if he knew that she is his niece? But also why didn't her biological mother contact her after the war ended? That’s when it would have made the most sense seeing as how the threat of Voldemort was gone. Or maybe she didn’t want anything to do with Hermione and that’s why she didn’t reach out. 

What if her mother was dead and those books just hadn’t been updated for some time? But the books on Pureblood families were somehow kept current through magic so that wouldn’t make any sense. 

There’s no sense in overthinking these things that Hermione knows she can’t change. All that she can hope for is that when Eva receives her letter she’ll respond as quickly as she’s able. 

Apparently, Hermione had been stuck in her thoughts for quite some time because some of her housemates began to trickle into the Common Room. She didn’t recognize most of them as they were from years below her but she instantly noticed when Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered. They had walked in with Neville, Seamus, and Dean and they were all laughing about something. 

Ginny was the first one to notice Hermione sitting by the fire and she quickly nudged Harry and Ron to alert them to her presence. They all said something quietly to the other Gryffindors before awkwardly walking over to Hermione. Ginny was the first to sit down, on the couch closest to Hermione and the boys quickly followed suit. 

“Hi ‘Mione” Ginny said quietly. 

“Hey Ginny” Hermione responded slightly sullen. 

She didn’t want who her biological parents were to impact the best friendships she’s ever had, actually scratch that - she doesn’t want that to effect the family that she’s made for herself. 

“Sorry for overreacting earlier, it wasn’t right of us to do that and we get that it must be very difficult for you” Harry says, genuinely looking sorry. 

“It’s fine Harry, honestly” Hermione responded with a small smile. 

“Well....have you found anything out about your.....biological parents?” Ginny asks after a beat of silence.

”Just a little. I’ve already sent a letter to my biological mother, a woman named Eva Fawley” She responded. 

“And your dad is Regulus Black right, Sirius’ brother?” Ron asks quietly. 

Hermione nodded. They all knew who Regulus was due to his work trying and subsequently failing to defeat Voldemort. But, if he hadn’t found out about the Horcruxes it might have taken Dumbledore a lot longer to find out about them. 

“Well then I guess Grimmauld Place is really yours, not mine” Harry says with an awkward chuckle. 

“I think it’s big enough for the both of us” Hermione says with a small smile. 

12 Grimmauld Place is the last thing Harry has of Sirius, his godfather, and Hermione doesn’t have the heart to take that away from him. She had always found the old place a bit too Pureblood mania heaven for her liking anyway. Especially with the screaming portrait of Walburga Black and Kreature calling her a Mudblood whenever he got the chance.

Hermione’s eyes widened in realization for a moment before going back to normal; what if Kreature knew about her true identity the whole time? Regulus was his favorite and treated him the best so it would make sense that he would have told the House Elf that Eva was expecting, unless he himself didn’t know. But, if Kreature did know, why would Eva go back to Grimmauld Place to tell Kreature who Hermione was after Regulus died? 

“What is it ‘Mione?” Harry asks concerned. 

“What if Kreature knew the whole time we were at Grimmauld Place? And was just playing a part that either Regulus or Eva told him too?” Hermione asks no one in particular. 

“That could make sense but also he just really doesn’t like muggleborns” Harry responds, somewhat shooting down Hermione’s idea. 

“Yeah, true” Hermione sighed in agreement. 

She just couldn’t wait until Eva responded to her letter, if she was going to respond at all, so she could get the answers she so now desperately need. 


	4. mother

**September, 1998**

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

The Great Hall was strangely quiet the next morning. Hermione’s mind was buzzing with new questions she could possibly ask Eva, if she were to get back to her first letter anyways. Harry, Ron, and Ginny hadn’t mentioned Hermione’s true parentage since the previous night, something she was grateful for. The more they talked about it, the more of a chance someone else would hear about it and Hermione doesn’t exactly want it to be public knowledge that she’s adopted.

Jonathan Fawley, the new Charms professor and Hermione’s apparent biological uncle, was sitting up at the teachers table between Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn. Hermione had made a point to not look at her uncle, a man she had never met til the day before. Did he know that she was, in fact, his niece and not some random Gryffindor student? Or had her mother kept her identity a secret from everyone, including her own brother. 

The familiar squawk of owls signified that everyone was going to get their mail for the day, if not the week or next few weeks. Hermione rarely got mail seeing as how her adoptive parents didn’t remember her but Molly Weasley always made a point to sending her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny something at least every week. 

Hermione looks up just in time to see Jonah soaring down, dropping a pristine white envelope right in front of her. She looks at the envelope for a moment, feeling as if her heart had dropped down into her stomach. It must be from Eva, the Weasley’s wouldn’t spend so much money on a ruddy envelope. 

“It’s from your biological mum, innit?” Harry asks Hermione. 

She slowly nods her head ‘yes’, answering the question that Harry, Ginny, and Ron all most likely had. 

With a shaky hand, Hermione grabs the envelope and lightly tears it open. She can feel the collective gazes of Harry, Ron, and Ginny all on her as she does so. She pulls a folded up piece of parchment out of the envelope and slowly unfolds it. 

  _Dearest Hermione,_

_As much as it pleases me that you have learned of your true identity, I had hoped to be the one to inform you. I apologize for severing all ties with you and sending you to live with the Grangers but it needed to happen in order to keep you alive and safe. I can try and answer any questions that you may have but it would be easier to answer them in person. My brother, Jonathan Fawley, knows of your identity and has just taken up a job at Hogwarts so he may answer any immediate questions that you have. Know that your father, bless his soul, and I love you very much and there hasn’t been a day in the past nineteen years where I haven’t thought about you, my darling daughter._

_With Love,_

_Eva Fawley_

Hermione slowly placed the letter down on the table in front of her, struggling to breath. It really was real, all of it. She really was adopted by the Grangers and her biological parents really are Eva Fawley and Regulus Black. She slowed down her breathing, making sure she didn’t start to hyperventilate. 

“Are you okay?” Ginny asks from across the table. 

“I’m fine, Ginny, it’s just a lot to take in is all” Hermione says with a forced smile.

”Just know that we’re all here for you, right boys?” Ginny responds, arching a brow at Harry and Ron. 

“Of course” Harry says almost immediately. 

“Yeah” Ron replies in-between bites of his fifth piece of toast that morning. 

Hermione nods before folding the letter back up and putting it back in the envelope. No one else needed to see it so it would be safe from prying eyes back in the envelope. She slides the envelope into the magically extended interior pocket of her robes, silently thanking herself for doing that at the beginning of term. She had done it for her robes along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny’s in case of an emergency where they needed to grab all of their things in a hurry. 

“Thanks, it really means a lot” Hermione responds, flashing each of her best friends a quick smile. 

“Quick question; is the new Charms Professor your uncle? ‘Cause he does have the same surname as your biological mum?” Harry asks quietly, making sure that no one else at the table could hear his question. 

“Yes, he is. I’ve never spoken to him before, to answer your next question” Hermione responded. 

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment before going back to finishing his breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione notices Ginny looking up at the teachers high table, probably at Professor Fawley.

”Does he....know about you?” Ginny asks, returning her gaze to Hermione. 

“Apparently, or that’s what Eva said in her letter” Hermione responded.

Ginny nodded, shutting her mouth so she wouldn’t bombard Hermione with anymore questions. The girl in question sighed; it was going to be a long and most unusual year at Hogwarts all right. 


	5. uncle

**September, 1998**

**Charms Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

One thing that Hermione was grateful for was that her Charms lesson, along with all of the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaws in her year, was the last lesson before lunch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all been sneaking glances between her and their new professor all class, trying to process that he was indeed their friends uncle. It didn’t help that the pair looked absolutely nothing alike so they couldn’t even say that they looked related. 

Hermione had zoned out for most of Professor Fawley’s lesson, as she had already studied up on the Charm that he was trying to teach the other students. It seemed as if her friends had zoned out as well, staring blankly ahead as if they were asleep with their eyes open. So it was no surprise that everyone was practically sprinting out of the classroom when the hour long lesson was done. 

“Miss Granger, can I have a word?” Professor Fawley says as Hermione began to gather her things. 

She nodded, ignoring the stares from every other student in the room. Harry gave her a small smile before herding both Weasley siblings out of the classroom. Hermione waits until the classroom was empty apart from herself and Professor Fawley before approaching his desk. 

“I assume this has to do with what Eva wrote in her letter?” Hermione asks bluntly, arching a brow at the man. 

“Yes,  _your mother,_ has told me that I am to be the one to answer any questions you may have before you two can formally meet” Professor Fawley responded, rising from his desk. 

“You don’t sound overly pleased about it” Hermione retorts. 

“I just believe that she should be the one explaining these things to you, not me. But, you’re family and you deserve answers” He responded. 

“Thank you, Professor, for doing this. It’s been a lot to take in and some answers would be greatly appreciated right about now” She responded with a grateful smile.

”Call me Jonathan, ‘Professor’ is far too formal” He responded. 

Jonathan stepped around Hermione and walked the length of the classroom, a partial scowl on his face. He closes the door as he reaches it before he turns back towards his niece. Maybe she should have closed the door a few moments prior to when they started their conversation so no one would have the opportunity to eavesdrop. 

“Ask away, kiddo” Jonathan says, waving his arms around in the air for no particular reason.

”Why did Eva send me away?” Hermione asks, after a few moments of contemplation. 

“She didn’t want too, trust me on that, but it was necessary for you to remain safe. If the Dark Lord knew that you, Regulus’ daughter, was alive he would have killed you and Eva for what Regulus did. My sister and your father weren't even out of Hogwarts when she found out she was pregnant so they weren’t exactly fit to raise a child anyways but Regulus’ untimely death set everything else into motion. Eva couldn't bear the thought of losing the two of you so she did what she thought was best at the time” Jonathan answered, sitting down on one of the desks near the door.

Hermione walked back to her desk, which was closer to her uncle, and sat down on it. She understood why Eva did what she did but why didn’t she try and contact her after Voldemort died the first time? 

“Why didn’t she try and contact me after the first war ended?” Hermione asked. 

“I would assume it’s because Regulus told her about the Horcruxes and she didn’t believe that the Dark Lord was dead. She also made everyone who knew she was pregnant believe you were dead so Voldemort or his closest followers wouldn’t try and find and kill you as an infant” He responded. 

“Did I have a name?” Hermione asked. 

“What?” Jonathan asked, cocking his head and arching a brow at her. 

“Did Eva and Regulus give me a name?” She asks. 

“Lyra Violetta Black is what, I believe, they decided upon before Regulus passed away” Jonathan replied. 

Hermione slowly nodded her head. She was imagining her life if her father hadn’t gone against Voldemort, if he hadn’t died before she was even born. Would she have been sorted into Slytherin? Would she have a Dark Mark on her arm instead of the word ‘Mudblood’? Would she even be friends with Harry or Ron? 

“You said that she told everyone I was dead, then how do you know all of this?” She asks. 

“She just recently told me, right after I told her I landed this job actually. It was a lot to take in - having a grown up niece that I thought was long dead is a lot” Jonathan says, a somewhat sad look taking hold of his features. 

“So no one knew then? That I was alive?” Hermione asks sadly. 

Jonathan nods. 

“Your mother kept it to herself for a ruddy long time but it was all to protect you” He responds. 

Hermione gulps and nods her head. She should respond to Eva’s letter and see when they could meet in person. Jonathan looks down at the muggle watch on his wrist before looking back up at his niece.

”You should go, I don’t want to keep you from eating” He says with a kind smile. 

“Okay. Thank you for answering my questions” Hermione says genuinely. 

“Anytime, my door is always open to you” Jonathan says with a smile. 

Hermione nods as she begins to gather up her things. She swings her messenger bag onto her shoulder and walks over to the door. She gives Jonathan one last nod and small smile before leaving the classroom. 

Hermione takes in a few deep breaths as she walks down the hallway. At least she has one family member in close proximity that she can talk to. 


	6. ginny

**September, 1998**

**Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Hermione could tell that something was off when she returned to the common room that night. Ginny was sitting by the fireplace, a distant expression on her usually lively face. Although Hermione and Ginny weren’t the closest they still confided in each other when they couldn’t handle things on their own and didn’t want to talk to either Harry or Ron about their issues. 

She walked over to the red haired girl and sat down on the couch next to her. Ginny didn’t say anything but now Hermione could see the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Gin, are you okay?” Hermione asked tentatively. 

Ginny turned to her and basically threw herself into Hermione’s arms. She began to openly cry against Hermione’s shoulder, mumbling incoherently as she did. Hermione put her arms around the younger woman and allowed her to cry. Hermione knows that Ginny isn’t one to cry over nothing so something serious must have happened. But everything seemed fine the last time that they had seen each other and they last saw each other maybe a little over two hours ago. 

Hermione let Ginny cry for what seemed like ages, despite her arms desperately wanting to relax their hold around her. Ginny slowly pulled away and Hermione instantly knew that she needed a new shirt due to all of Ginny’s tears. 

“I’m sorry” Ginny sniffled. 

“It’s fine, Gin, what happened?” Hermione asked with concern evident on her face. 

“Uh, well, Harry broke up with me” Ginny says, her expression sobering up almost instantly at her use of Harry’s name. 

Hermione’s eyes widen as she looks at Ginny. Why would Harry do that? The couple seemed perfectly fine this morning and Harry normally would have told either her or Ron, who would have told her, if he was planning on breaking up with Ginny. Maybe they got in a fight earlier and it was a ‘spur of the moment’ thing? 

“Why? You two seemed perfectly fine this morning” Hermione said, genuinely confused and shocked due to Harry’s actions. 

“He did it after lunch, he pulled me into an empty classroom and simply said ‘I’m sorry Ginny but I’m breaking up with you’ before leaving” Ginny said, tears brimming in her eyes once again. 

Hermione frowned. She knew her best friend and that’s most definitely not how he would break up with someone. But he did it so something must be up with him that he doesn’t feel like telling anyone. 

“I’m so sorry, Gin. I don’t know why he would have done that” Hermione says. 

“It’s fine, ‘Mione, it isn’t your fault. All I want is an explanation” Ginny says. 

“So do I” Hermione replies. 

Harry will have some serious explaining to do the next time Hermione sees him. 


	7. correspondence

**September, 1998**

**Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

With a quill in her hand, Hermione looks down at the blank piece of parchment on the desk in front of her. Hours have passed since Ginny informed her about her breakup with Harry but the boy in question had yet to show up. Neither had Ron, funnily enough. They were probably wandering the castle together or somewhere getting into trouble. Ginny was upstairs in bed, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything. 

Hermione sighed.

She would have to ask Harry what had happened between himself and Ginny earlier that day. But that would have to wait. Hermione just didn’t have time to try and mend Harry and Ginny’s relationship, if it could even be mended at this point, while trying to figure out who she is. 

The Common Room was deserted, everyone either in bed or somewhere else in the castle. Hermione was just glad the room was quiet so she was able to think without struggling to hear her own thoughts.

For hours, she has been trying to write a coherent letter to her mother. Maybe they could meet up at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, seeing as how all ‘eighth’ years were allowed to go to the village whenever they so desired. Maybe Hermione would have to wait until the Christmas holidays, if her biological mother even wanted to see her. 

Hermione shook her head. Eva wouldn’t have responded to her first letter if she didn’t want a semblance of a mother-daughter relationship. 

She clenches her jaw and starts writing. 

_Dear Eva,_

_I have spoken with your brother and he has answered my questions to the best of his ability. If you are so inclined, I think a meeting between the two of us would be for the best. How about the Three Broomsticks this Sunday for lunch? I know that this is short notice but I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you, even if I didn’t know it myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione sighs. 

It would have to do, even if it isn’t the longest and didn’t exactly explain why she wanted to meet. Hermione folds it and puts it into an envelope, to be delivered sometime tomorrow. It was far too late to go to the Owlery and back for just one letter.

Hermione stands and shoves the envelope into the pocket of her robes. She tidies up her things before leaving the Common Room and going upstairs. Might as well get to sleep early so she won’t  be tired tomorrow. Hermione is quiet as she enters her dorm, the light being off. She hangs her robes off of the side of her bed before quickly changing into her pajamas. She climbs into bed and stares up at the wall.

What if Eva truly wants nothing to do with her? And just wants for her questions to be answered so she won’t have to deal with her anymore? If that was true she wouldn’t have involved Jonathan, she would have sent the answers to all of Hermione’s questions in one letter.

Hermione sighs one more time before drifting off to sleep, a scowl taking hold of her face.


	8. heart

**September, 1998**

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Needless to say, the tension at the Gryffindor table the next morning was thick enough it could be cut with a knife. Ginny thoroughly avoided sitting within ten feet of Harry, Ron, or Hermione so she opted to sit with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They apparently hadn’t heard about the breakup until that morning, the rest of the tower knew the night before, so needless to say it was awkward for them as well.

Hermione felt bad for them, in a way, because the three of them were caught in the middle of something that should have stayed between Harry and Ginny. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now.

”Harry, why exactly did you break things off with Ginny?” Hermione asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

”I...uh....need to figure some things out and didn’t want to lead her on” Harry says after a moment. 

Hermione slowly nods her head. At least he didn’t cheat on her or anything like that, hopefully. She looks over at Ron, who apparently didn’t hear her and Harry’s conversation as he’s eating like there’s not a single problem in the whole wide world. If only Hermione had something that could get her mind off of things like that. 

“How are things going with you? With your mum?” Harry asks quietly, making sure only Hermione and possibly Ron can hear him. 

“Things are....well, they aren’t terrible. I sent her a letter this morning if that means anything” Hermione responded, taking a sip of tea.

Harry nods. 

“Well I hope that she gets in touch with you soon” Harry says with a small smile. 

“Thank you, Harry” Hermione responds with a nearly identical smile. 

With that, the two friends returned to their breakfast. Hermione bit into her toast with a contemplative look on her face. She could always speak with her uncle again if her mother doesn’t respond to her letter within the coming days. Hermione looked up at the teachers table and looks at said uncle. He’s engaged in a conversation with both Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch. Jonathan looks out at the students of a moment and catches Hermione's gaze, his lips twitching into a smile for a brief second. Hermione silently returns the gesture before looking away. 

She’s glad that there’s someone in the castle that she can speak to about her biological mother, instead of Harry, Ron, and Ginny of course. They just can’t give her the answers that she needs and none of them understand. Harry’s parents are dead and Ron and Ginny’s parents are doing as good as they can while still mourning the loss of a child. 

Hermione sighs. Hopefully Eva responds to her latest letter sooner rather than later. 


	9. talk

**September, 1998**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

”Did you even hear what I said?” Ginny whispered, loud enough for only Hermione to hear. 

Hermione looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye, not wanting Professor Snape to deduce anymore points from Gryffindor. Neville, the poor guy, merely asked for specification on the assignment and Professor Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor house. He was clearly on a war path today and Hermione didn’t want to be caught anywhere near it.

”No, I didn’t” She hissed back. 

The assignment was an eight inch essay on a defensive spell of their choosing that was to be turned in at the beginning of their next class. Professor Snape was at his desk at the front of the room, appearing to be grading papers from other classes. The two Gryffindors were seated at the table farthest away from the professors desk, allowing them to whisper quietly from time to time. 

“Snape’s been looking at you like he’s seen a ghost” Ginny whispered back.

Hermione arched a brow at the ginger. She refused to look at Professor Snape, in fear that he’ll deduct more points from Gryffindor or worse. She felt Ginny nudge her foot underneath the table, so she looked at the girl. Ginny motions with her eyes for Hermione to look forward. Hermione flares at her for a moment before doing so.

Ginny was right. 

Professor Snape was looking at her as if she had three heads or something outlandish like that. He almost immediately sneers at her when they make eye contact before looking away, focusing on something on his desk.

”See” Ginny whispered to her.

”I get your point Gin” Hermione says, pointedly looking down at her assignment.

”Think he  _knows_? He did know your dad after all” She says.

”If Professor Fawley didn’t know til recently I doubt he does Gin” Hermione whispered back.

”Whatever you say ‘Mione. Try and come up with a better explanation” Ginny frowned. 

Hermione kept her gaze on her assignment but couldn’t keep her mind from wandering. What if Ginny was right? 

But why would Professor Snape, of all people, know?


End file.
